A rifle is a type of weapon that fires rounds. Typically, the rifle includes a trigger, a hammer, and a barrel. The round is positioned in the barrel, and, when the trigger is pulled, the hammer fires the round through the barrel. A modular rifle typically includes a lower receiver assembly, an upper receiver assembly housing the barrel, and a coupling mechanism. The M-16 style rifle is a type of modular rifle system commonly used by military and police forces that features a gas-operated bolt and bolt carrier system, as disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,951,424, issued to Eugene M. Stoner on Sep. 6, 1960 (incorporated herein by reference in its entirety). The AR-15 style rifle is a similarly designed modular rifle system commonly sold and used in civilian applications.
For most M-16/AR-15 style rifle systems, the barrel is assembled by connecting the barrel to the upper receiver utilizing a barrel nut. The barrel nut must be appropriately torqued to properly align the barrel and completely tighten the barrel nut, typically requiring the use of specialized tools and a bench vise. Consequently, the barrel cannot be quickly or easily removed, changed, or assembled in the field under combat conditions or exigent circumstances, and the rifle system cannot be quickly and easily stored in a disassembled state.
Providing a system and method for allowing the barrel to be assembled and the barrel nut to be properly tightened by hand, in the field, and without any specialized bench tools or a vise, provides for rapid changing of the barrel, assembly/disassembly of the rifle system, and storing of the rifle system.